It's cold outside (Traducción)
by Yomi Lovesyuri
Summary: Después de caer en un lago durante una tormenta de nieve, Anna y Elsa necesitan calentarse. Pero el único lugar cercano es una cueva vacía. Rated M por lenguaje malsonante y lemon. Elsanna, incesto, si no te gusta no leas. Traducción autorizada por TheLemonsAreComing.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen.**

**Traducción autorizada del Fic del mismo nombre de TheLemonsAreComing. **

**Thank you so much for letting me share this story.**

It's cold outside

Elsa y Anna se encontraban caminando a través de la nieve acumulada en la montaña, la nieve caía furiosamente a su alrededor. Elsa había oído hablar sobre alguien más que tenía poderes similares a los suyos, y quería encontrarle. Tal vez podría aprender más, tener una mejor comprensión de sus poderes. Pero el viaje estaba siendo más complicado de lo que habían pensado, y ya habían superado varios obstáculos.

Ahora estaban pasando sobre un puente bastante viejo, la madera crujía con cada paso. "Anna, tal vez simplemente debería hacernos un puente, sería mucho más seguro". Elsa dijo preocupada, pero Anna le restó importancia con un gesto y continuó.

"Está bien Elsa, no se va a rom-" pero fue cortada por el sonido del puente rompiéndose bajo sus pies, estrellándose contra él y el hielo de debajo.

"¡Anna!" gritó Elsa, tirando su mochila y corriendo hacia el agujero, zambulléndose dentro tras su hermana.

Nadó a través del agua helada hacia ella, que se estaba hundiendo a causa de las pesadas ropas que llevaba. Elsa también llevaba puesto un montón de ropa, y no sería capaz de nadar de vuelta a la superficie. Así que apuntó hacia abajo y conjuró un gran pedazo de hielo, que inmediatamente empezó a flotar con ellas encima a través del agujero.

Ambas jadearon en busca de aire en medio de un ataque de tos, arrastrándose lejos del hueco en el hielo. Elsa golpeó con furia el puño contra el hielo congelando instantáneamente el lago por completo, así no podrían volver a caerse. Luego ayudó a Anna a levantarse, asegurándose de agarrar la mochila, y se dirigieron a la orilla temblando como locas.

Elsa normalmente podía sobrellevar el frío, pero estaba absolutamente empapada y los penetrantes vientos punzaban su cara y sus manos. Sabía que debían encontrar un refugio, si ella sentía frio solo podía imaginar por lo que estaba pasando Anna. Y luego lo vio, ¡una cueva!

Desviaron su camino hacia la cueva y Elsa comprobó que no hubiese animales, encontrándose con que era poco profunda y llena de ramitas y palos. Lo que sea que viviese aquí había decidido que no era un gran refugio contra el frio, pero Elsa podía arreglar eso. Una vez dentro usó sus poderes para bloquear la apertura con hielo, dejando solo un pequeño hueco en la parte de arriba.

Luego empezó a hacer un fuego con los palos de la cueva y un par de objetos para emergencias de su mochila. Golpeó los pedernales entre ellos causando unas chispas que encendieron las astillas, lo que pronto se convirtió en una agradable hoguera. Anna puso las manos frente a las llamas para calentarse mientras Elsa construía algo de su mochila.

"Ya está, terminé" dijo, y Anna miró la estructura que parecía ser un tendedero. Elsa se giró hacia Anna y dijo, "Ya está bien de llevar esta ropa mojada." Ambas empezaron a quitarse los abrigos, suéters y corsés, vestidos, calcetines y las botas. Pero Elsa seguía adelante, quitándose la blusa y los pololos. Titubeando Anna hizo lo mismo, pero trazó una línea que no quería cruzar cuando Elsa comenzó a quitarse la camiseta interior.

"Elsa, ¿¡qué estás haciendo!?" Elsa paró y la miró extrañada.

"Si queremos entrar en calor necesitamos quitarnos todas las piezas de ropa húmedas"

Anna se puso roja y miró sus bragas empapadas. "¿¡Incluso las bragas!?"

Elsa asintió, quitándose la camiseta y quedando solamente con las bragas puestas. "¡Incluso las bragas!"

Anna jugueteaba con su camisa mojada, tratando de no mirar fijamente las formas, sin duda atractivas, de Elsa. Ella le miró, notando su aprehensión, y dijo de forma comprensiva "Mira, entiendo que sea vergonzoso, pero es nuestra mejor opción de sobrevivir, y no es nada que no hayas visto antes. ¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos bañarnos juntas?"

Anna dejó salir un suspiro nervioso y se sacó la camiseta, Elsa intentando no quedarse mirando sus redondos pechos también. Enganchó sus pulgares en los laterales de las bragas y Anna hizo lo mismo, y dijo "Hagámoslo juntas ¿está bien?". Anna asintió y Elsa contó. "Tres, dos, uno, ahora." Y las dos bajaron su última prenda de ropa, quedando completamente desnudas.

Elsa recogió la ropa interior para tenderla y se agachó para coger un par de mantas de la mochila. Anna encontraba extrañamente difícil no observar el redondo trasero de su hermana y su coño libre de vello bajo él. "Oh oh…" dijo, y Anna entró en pánico.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué significa oh oh!?"

Elsa sacó una única manta y suspiró. "Supongo que hicieron mi mochila antes de que decidieras acompañarme, solo hay una manta." La cara de Anna se volvió de color rojo y Elsa dijo "Ten, úsala tú, yo estaré bien".

Pero Anna se encontró a sí misma hablando antes de pensar "Está bien, ¡la podemos compartir! ¡De todas formas compartir el calor corporal es más cálido!"

El rostro de Elsa se calentó y preguntó "¿E-estás segura?" Anna asintió y se sentó al lado del fuego. Haciéndose un ovillo para que sus pechos y su vagina estuviesen cubiertos, golpeó con su mano suavemente el espacio a su lado.

Elsa se sentó y enrolló la manta a su alrededor, ignorando cuán cerca estaba de su hermana desnuda. Ver a tu hermana desnuda es una cosa, pero tener tus caderas y hombros presionados suavemente entre si era otra cosa completamente diferente. Estuvieron así sentadas durante un rato, en completo silencio. Inconscientemente sintiendo la misma tensión sexual que la otra sentía.

Ambas lidiaban con ello de formas diferentes, no de forma consciente. Anna jugaba distraída con uno de sus pezones, mientras que Elsa frotaba sus muslos sutilmente. Su mente plagada de pensamientos lascivos, la tentación de tocarse volviéndose cada vez más atractiva.

Elsa habló para distraerles de la situación actual, la conversación repentina sobresaltó a Anna "Y… ¿Cómo están las cosas con Kristoff?"

Anna se encogió de hombros, diciendo "Oh, está yendo bien, aunque últimamente hemos estado buscando formas de hacer las cosas más picantes en la ca…ma…" Anna lamentó haber mencionado su vida sexual frente a su hermana desnuda, quien ahora se estaba imaginando a Anna siendo follada por su marido.

Elsa enrolló su brazo sobre los hombros de Anna, y sus caras empezaron a moverse juntas. Pararon cuando sus labios estaban apenas separados por unos centímetros, sintiendo el cálido aliento de la otra. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos buscando cualquier tipo de señal de querer parar. Pero no lo encontraron, así que cerraron los ojos y acortaron la distancia. Sus labios se presionaron en una muestra de ardiente afecto, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor.

Elsa juntó el cuerpo de Anna más cerca del suyo para que su pecho se presionase contra el de ella, Anna estaba prácticamente sentada en su regazo. La mano de Elsa inició un viaje hacia la parte baja de la suave espalda de Anna mientras le besaba, descansándola sobre su suave y redondo culo. Dio un suave apretón ganándose un gemido de Anna, quien respondió deslizando su lengua sobre el labio de Elsa pidiendo entrar.

Elsa, felizmente agradecida, dejó que la lengua de Anna entrase en su boca, a la vez que unía la suya también. Dos pedazos de carne húmedos y cubiertos de saliva chocando entre ellos, profundizando aún más el beso. Mientras se besaban, Elsa continuó amasando el regordete trasero de Anna, así que Anna decidió emparejar el marcador agarrando sus tetas. Elsa gimió en la boca de Anna, agarrando sus nalgas con fuerza y empujando las caderas de su hermana contra las de ella.

Elsa finalmente rompió el beso, un rastro de saliva conectaba sus labios. Comenzó a depositar besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, haciendo que Anna gimiera de placer. Elsa entonces chupó y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, dejándose ir hacia ella y susurrando. "Anna ... ¡te necesito!" Continuó mostrando su amor por su garganta, mientras Anna se quedaba sin respiración.

"¡Yo también Elsa!" Elsa estaba respirando pesadamente, su aliento caliente hacía que la piel de Anna se estremeciera.

"Sabes que si hacemos esto, no podemos volver atrás, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, y Anna tiró suavemente de sus pezones ganándose un gemido de placer.

"¡No me importa!" Anna dijo lujuriosamente, besando a su hermana con avidez.

Elsa gimió mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura, rompiendo el beso para preguntar. "¿Pero qué hay de Kristoff?"

Anna comenzó a besar la garganta de Elsa y le dijo. "A él no le importará, solo prométele un trío y estará bien con esto".

Los ojos de Elsa se agrandaron y preguntó en un tono escandaloso. "¿Estarías bien si tu marido me follase?" Anna la miró directamente a los ojos, sonriendo mientras una de sus manos viajaba entre sus piernas.

"Mientras pueda ayudar, además, Kristoff tiene una polla del tamaño de un árbol, te encantará. ¡Él realmente sabe cómo tratar a una dama, ahora cállate y bésame!"

Elsa dejó escapar un gemido estremecedor cuando la mano de Anna frotó su suave y afeitado coño, Anna la silenciaba con sus labios. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos arriba y abajo por los pliegues húmedos de Elsa, su pulgar jugando con su clítoris enloqueciéndole. "¡Joder Anna!" Dijo amortiguada contra sus labios, gimiendo de alegría cuando ola tras ola de placer se estrellaban sobre ella.

Luego Anna deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, haciendo que Elsa apartara su cuerpo y jadeara, permitiendo a Anna besar sus pechos. Sus deliciosos labios se sintieron increíbles contra su suave carne, Anna tomó uno de sus pezones endurecidos en su boca mientras sus dedos penetraban su coño. Elsa gemía mientras Anna la complacía, agarrando aún más su culo.

Anna metió sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella, haciendo que Elsa se retorciera mientras se estremecía de felicidad. Los dedos de Anna rozaron contra su punto G, que se combinado con que jugaba con su clítoris, le estaban empujando hacia el límite. "¡Anna!" Gritó. "¡Vas a hacer que me corra! ¡Voy a correrme porque mi hermana me está follando con los dedos!"

Anna dejó que el pezón de Elsa saliera de su boca con un chasquido, besando a su hermana de nuevo. Su lengua se entrelazaba con la de Elsa, bombeando su mano en su coño aún más rápido. La cueva se llenó con el sonido de la respiración agitada y ruidos húmedos. Elsa pudo sentir su clímax acercándose, toda su mitad inferior hormigueaba más cada vez que los dedos de Anna se deslizaban dentro de su coño mojado.

Los ojos de Elsa se volvieron hacia atrás cuando sintió que su cuerpo se sacudía, arqueando la espalda mientras se venía más fuerte de lo que jamás se había venido antes, chillando mientras salía de su orgasmo con los dedos de Anna todavía enterrados dentro de ella. Después de calmarse, la cara de Elsa se volvió juguetonamente tortuosa, empujando a Anna de encima de ella y al suelo. Anna estaba sorprendida por la repentina rudeza de su hermana, pero no era como si le importara.

Elsa separó las piernas de Anna y metió la cabeza entre ellas, sacó la lengua y la colocó sobre sus empapados pliegues. Anna se quedó sin aliento por el repentino contacto, y Elsa sonrió ante el sonido y comenzó a moverse. Arrastrando su lengua contra los pliegues y su clítoris, deslizándose por el suave estómago de Anna. Lamiendo sus pechos y sobre su pezón, luego sobre su clavícula y hasta su cuello.

Anna se estremeció cuando Elsa finalmente llegó a su barbilla y se metió en su boca, probando sus propios fluidos en la lengua de Elsa. Mientras se besaban, Elsa frotó los dedos contra su coño, haciéndolos agradables y húmedos. Rompió el beso, un rastro de saliva y flujos unía sus labios. Elsa se lamió los labios y susurró suavemente al oído de Anna. "Te voy a follar, Anna, ¿quieres eso? ¿Quieres que tu hermana te folle?"

Anna asintió con entusiasmo, pero Elsa dijo. "¡No! Quiero oírte decirlo".

Anna se sonrojó cuando dijo. "¡Sí, quiero que mi hermana me folle!"

Elsa se acercó y dijo. "¡Ruega por ello!"

Anna estaba un poco asustada por lo dominante que se había vuelto Elsa, pero también la estaba excitando. Se mordió el labio y exhaló. "¡Por favor, follame Elsa! ¡Por favor, folla a tu hermana!"

Con eso, Elsa levantó todos sus dedos, cerrando su dedo anular mientras los alineaba hacia abajo. Anna sintió los dos dedos asomando en su entrada, pero también sintió el meñique de Elsa contra su culo. Estaba a punto de protestar, pero Elsa la interrumpió empujando sus dedos hasta el fondo, haciendo que Anna gimiera ruidosamente. Su coño relleno con dos dedos, y su ano firmemente envuelto alrededor del meñique de Elsa. ¡Y joder, le estaba encantando!

Elsa entonces comenzó a bombear sus manos hacia atrás y adelante, haciendo que Anna gritara de felicidad. Arañando el suelo y mordiéndose el labio mientras Elsa la tocaba, Anna estaba sorprendida de que el dedo en su culo no doliera como pensó que lo haría. Todavía le molestaba un poco, pero solo parecía añadirle algo de gusto. Ella disfrutaba ser azotada por Kristoff, ¿tal vez era masoquista?

Ella sonrió a través de sus jadeos y dijo. "Bueno, Kristoff se alegrará de saber que he cambiado de opinión, ¡se siente increíble, Elsa!" Elsa sonrió y aceleró el ritmo, haciendo que Anna gimiera mientras deslizaba sus dedos dentro y fuera de sus dos orificios. Elsa se inclinó y lamió el delicado brote que era su clítoris, haciendo que Anna se retorciera de placer.

"¡Voy a correrme Elsa! ¡Mierda, voy a-JODER!" Chilló mientras se venía con fuerza, Elsa retiró sus dedos del tembloroso coño y el culo de Anna. De repente, Anna saltó sobre Elsa, sujetándola y dándole una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero en lugar de besarla como pensó, Anna se levantó dándose la vuelta con los pies a cada lado de la cabeza de Elsa.

Anna sentó su culo en la cara de Elsa, con su coño empapado de fluidos presionado contra los labios de su hermana. Se echó hacia delante y comenzó a comerse a Elsa, lamiendo los jugos que se filtraban del coño de su hermana. Elsa gimió y comenzó a devolverle el favor, agarrando las suaves y redondas nalgas de su hermana y metiendo la lengua dentro de su abertura.

Anna gimió en la intimidad de su hermana, mientras continuaba morreandose con los genitales de Elsa. Entonces el apretado ano de Elsa llamó su atención, y decidió que era hora de un reembolso. Insertó todo su dedo corazón en el coño de Elsa sacándole un gemido, y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente mojado lo sacó. Volvió a seguir comiéndosela, pero esta vez empujó el dedo ya húmedo en el culo de Elsa.

Gritó de sorpresa y placer, su ano se envolvió con fuerza alrededor del dedo de Anna mientras lo bombeaba dentro y fuera. Entonces Elsa también metió su dedo corazón en el culo de Anna y hundió su lengua tan profundamente dentro de su coño como pudo. Esto se prolongó durante horas hasta la noche, manoseando, lamiendo, tocando y corriéndose.

Hasta que ambas llegaron tan fuerte que se desmayaron la una contra la otra, la cara de Anna descansaba sobre el coño mojado y tembloroso de Elsa, mientras que el coño empapado de Anna se colocaba sobre la cara de Elsa. Se quedaron así toda la noche, y cuando se hizo de día, Elsa se despertó algo confundida. Estaba desnuda en una superficie muy incómoda, y algo pegajoso, carnoso y con un olor muy fuerte estaba presionado contra su cara.

Sus ojos se abrieron para ver los rosados pliegues de la vagina de su hermana, y su culo a centímetros de sus ojos. Así que la noche anterior no fue un sueño, pensó para sí misma mientras azotaba ligeramente el culito de Anna para despertarla. Anna dejó escapar un gemido silencioso, y dijo. "Más fuerte ..." Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y empujó con cuidado a su hermana a pesar de sus protestas.

"Vamos, Anna, despiértate, ya te daré unos azotes en ese travieso trasero más tarde". Anna gimió y tiró de la manta perezosamente sobre ella, con el culo y la espalda sobresaliendo. Elsa suspiró y usó sus poderes para enfriar sus manos, colocando una en el trasero de Anna y la otra en la espalda. Anna gritó y saltó lejos de las extremidades congeladas, temblando mientras se levantaba.

Elsa sonrió y dijo. "Bien, estás despierta, ahora vístete, tenemos que irnos". Anna frunció el ceño y comenzó a vestirse, refunfuñando para sí misma acerca de cómo se la devolvería a Elsa. Una vez que estaban vestidas con sus ropas secas de nuevo, Elsa apagó el fuego y derritió la pared de hielo que cubría la boca de la cueva.

Al día siguiente, fueron de vuelta a Arendelle con un caballo y un trineo cerrado. La persona con magia que buscaban resultó ser un tipo que usaba trucos para echar un polvo. Elsa estaba bastante enojada por eso, murmurando. "No puedo creer que hayamos venido de esa manera por nada".

Anna sonrió y tomó su mano, diciendo. "¿Tal vez no por nada?" Y besó a Elsa, quien le correspondió, enrollándose durante todo el viaje a casa.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Anna tomó la mano de Elsa e inmediatamente corrió a buscar a Kristoff, Elsa todavía estaba un poco nerviosa por todo el asunto del trío. Finalmente lo encontraron a punto de entrar en la habitación de él y de Anna, y Anna gritó alegremente su nombre. Sus labios se movían a un kilómetro por segundo contándole a Kristoff lo que había sucedido, analizando cada detalle, lo que hizo que Elsa se sonrojara de vergüenza.

Entonces Anna tomó la mano de su hermana y le dijo. "Todavía te amo, Kristoff, pero me he dado cuenta de que también amo a Elsa ... por favor, entiende".

Kristoff solo asintió y dijo. "Está bien."

Las mandíbulas de Anna y Elsa cayeron, y Kristoff explicó. "Veréis, los trolls celebran el amor de cualquier tipo, la poligamia, el incesto, así que realmente no me importa".

Anna y Elsa soltaron una risa nerviosa, y Elsa admitió. "¡Pensé que iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que fue!"

Entonces Anna agarró ambas manos y dijo. "Bueno, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo, ¿qué tal si vosotros os conocéis un poco mejor?" Elsa barajó nerviosa la oferta pero asintió, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Cinco minutos más tarde, Elsa gritaba en éxtasis mientras sus pliegues se estiraban por la gruesa y dura polla de Kristoff. El corpulento hombre rubio le golpea el coño indefenso, mientras que Anna se sofocaba la cara con las tetas de ella. Elsa no sabía cómo habían llegado las cosas, pero esperaba que nunca cambiaran.

oOoOoOo

**Oookay, sé que debería estar actualizando mis propias historias y no traduciendo las del resto, pero en serio esta me gustó. Y espero que a vosotros también 7u7r**

**Recordad que el autor original de esta obra es TheLemonsAreComing, y que esta traducción ha sido autorizada.**

**Bisu!**

**Yomi.**


End file.
